


The 100, the Video Game

by NasuraMolvelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Temporary Character Death, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasuraMolvelle/pseuds/NasuraMolvelle
Summary: A player gets stuck a video game called the 100. They are not pleased.
Kudos: 1





	1. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Game Message**   
>  _Help AI_

There is nothing but blackness and bright red words hovering in front of my face. 

**GAME OVER  
No save one file  
EXIT TO MAIN MENU (Y/N)**

"What?????" I am super confused. What is going on? I can't seem to remember anything before this moment. 

I select Y. Immediately it feels like everything shifts around me. 

There is a message blocking out most of my view. 

**Bug Report has been submitted to Game Developers.  
Close/See Details**

See Details

**Player died during Chapter 1 Introduction Cutscene. Bug report submitted. Data log sent to Developer**

That was not very helpful. I exit the screen. 

In front of me was "The 100" in big bold text and a depiction of what looks like people falling down into woods and mountains. I didn't understand the significance, but what interested me were the words below and to the right. New Game, Load Game, Change Difficulty Level. 

Under Change Difficulty Level, it was currently set as Hard (Player will not recall previous playthroughs. No rollover of knowledge.) I had no idea what was going on so I moved the setting all the way to the left. Easy (Player can recall previous playthroughs, knowledge rollover and help AI activated). 

A blue ball of light, the size of my fist manifests itself. And I standing there waiting for the memories of the previous play through to come into mind. But nothing of that sort happens.

_You just changed difficulty level. You've got no playthroughs to remember, genius._

"Ehhh...Whaaat?" 

That blue ball bobs a bit, and if it were human I'd imagine it was rolling it's eyes at me. _I'm the help AI, idiot. You literally just turned me on!_

Moving on... I return to the main screen and Select New Game. 

**Select Nation**  
At this time, it looks like only one option is available to me. The Ark. There were a couple of choices below that, but they were all greyed out. Trikru, Mount Weather, Azgeda, Floukru. None of these names meant anything to be. 

After selecting The Ark, it brought me to a character selection. Once again only one option was available: Random Delinquent. Not exactly promising. To the right, I can see other characters with a padlock symbol next to their name. Finn Collins "Spacewalker". Sounded like a great title, but it was pretty close to the beginning of the list. At the end, it was mostly girls, probably the hardest to unlock. Raven Reyes "Awesome Genius", Octavia Blake "Skairipa" and Clarke Griffin "Wanheda". I had no idea how to unlock them. Each character had unlock conditions, but the only information I could see were a bunch of question marks. Clarke Griffin seemed to have the most criterias. 

With only one path going forward, I selected Random Delinquent. 

**Male or Female**

I made my choice. 

**Insert Name**  
%467*@$^#%^ %$&*@&^$

**Error. Invalid Name**

That little blue glowing ball had to open it's non-existent mouth. _What are you? Five? No Curse Words. This isn't the first rodeo for these game developers, they know how some of you guys think._ (Let's face it. Lots of new gamers pull something like this at one point of their life).

After several attempts trying to sneak something in, I went with Taylor Wayland. 

Once I was completed with character customization, I was immediately plopped into a classroom.

A pop-up was flashing annoyingly in my face. _Looks like the game admin has responded to a bug report. Shall we check what it says?_

Touching the floating words opened up the message. **We have reviewed your bug report. We have determined that there is nothing wrong with the game. Congratulations, you have discovered an unintended death in the game.**

All of sudden, the help AI started shaking, _That's how you died? Oh my Flame! You should have named yourself J. Doe! You must suck at this._

It was laughing at me! I wrapped both hands around it and started to throttle the hysterical ball.

"Wayland! Wayland!" Pausing, I looked to the front of the classroom where the bald teacher was yelling at me. "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

Everyone in the room was staring at me like I was insane.

_Is now a good time to mention you're the only one who can see me?_


	2. Buckle Up Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player inadvertently recreates their previous death.

I didn't expect to have classes continue after watching the instructor going crazy and started attacking one of the students, but I sure didn't anticipate getting dragged out of my cell by the guards, and getting some wort of weird wristband painfully strapped to me. Currently I was strapped in a chair inside a giant tin can with the rest of the prisoners of the Skybox. 

A video came on, it was the chancellor. No one seemed to be paying attention. "...have made you expendable..." What a jerk. I was trying to pay attention, but he was rambling on and on. The only thing seemed to be important was that no supplies would be provided for us and that some Mount Weather had 100 year old supplies that we supposedly needed.

"Spacewalker Bandit strikes again!"

I didn't know who said that, but one of the kids was floating in the middle of this ship's level. 

Looks fun. Deciding I'd do the same, I sliced my seat belt. I felt weightless.

"Stay in your seat!" a blonde girl yelled at me and another. 

And then that help AI popped back up. _What are you doing? You really do suck at this game! Don't you remember how you died last time?_

I was confused. Didn't I die in a cutscene last time? I don't remember it, but I was pretty sure it was mentioned it in the bug report. "I don't remember anything from previous playthroughs. But I past the cutscene with Earth Skills. So I should have made it."

_Wait. You thought Earth Skills class was the cutscene, that's the tutorial. This is the..._

Next thing I know. Everything tilted on its axis. I was tossed through the air. My body slamming through some piping. My entire body felt like it was suffering through excruciating pain. 

**GAME OVER  
Cause of Death: Buckle Up Buttercup  
New death discovered by Taylor Wayland.  
First thing they teach you in Driver's Ed. Buckle up. You have failed to follow rules of the road.**

_Hahahahahaha_

That annoying help AI was laughing at me again. I think I'm developing a permanent twitch in my eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. I am borrowing one of the two guys who died in the dropship landing.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, the player starts off with no knowledge of the 100 TV series, but with more play throughs they learn more and more about the world. 
> 
> I am sure I can not do justice to the video game format that typically appear in these types of fics.
> 
> Note: I have no plans of actually using one of the characters from the show as a playable character.


End file.
